Elemental Masters
The Elemental Masters 'are warriors who have mastered the various elements in the world of Ogaji. The First Elemental Masters originally served as guardians to Darius, the creator, and their powers have been passed down for hundreds of years. Most of the Elemental Powers that the Masters have honed once belonged to Elemental Beasts, and Darius harmonized with those beasts to gift his warriors these powers. During the very early years of Ogaji, the Masters had to unite to put a stop to Darius and the Overlord's evil rule, and sealed them in two books of magic. Years later, when Bamos found the Book of Darkness and took on the powers of Darius, the Elemental Masters were purged and eventually either killed or cursed so that they may not rise again to defeat him. Milo Rivers, the last surviving Elemental Master, eventually began a Team to reunite the Elemental Masters once again to finally end the darkness that plagued the land, and in the Final Battle, (even though some Masters were killed) they were victorious, and continued to live their lives doing their own thing for the rest of time. Succession An Elemental Master's power is passed down from parent to child. If the parents are both Elemental Masters, the child is either born with one or the other of the parents' powers. When a child inherits their parent's power, the parent loses their element. There cannot be two masters of an element at once, the one known exception being the Hands of Time, twin brothers. If twins are born to an Elemental Master, both children might inherit the element, but the powers are split between the two. It is also possible for an Elemental Master to willingly pass their power to someone who is not their descendent. If an Elemental Master dies before their power has been passed down through blood, or through will, it is taken into the Sacred Realm by the Gods and assigned a new owner that fits the qualifications. If an Elemental Master is murdered, their power lingers above their body briefly, leaving it open for taking with the right artifact. Elemental Masters and Descendants Elemental Essences Life Life is the Elemental Essence associated with the Gods of Courage. Notably, users have the ability to create life, and they also possess the power to generate powerful green energy blasts through their hands. * Earthra (through birth) ** Llionne (Master of Wind, by gift) *** The Deicide (Master of Wind, by murder of Llionne) **** Sheiver (Master of Ice, Golden Power, and Wind, by murder of The Deicide) ***** Tom Phan (Master of Destruction, formerly) Balance Balance is the Elemental Essence associated with the Gods of Wisdom. Notably, users have the ability to manipulate people's minds and create order, as well as create balance in the earth itself. They also posses the power to generate powerful blue energy blasts through their hands. * Auqra (through birth) ** Milayru (Master of Water and Golden Light, by gift) Terra Terra is the Elemental Essence associated with the Gods of Power. Notably, users have the ability to manipulate the earth and certain life forms. Unlike the Element of Creation, the users are limited to the manipulation of the earth, rather than all objects. They also have the power to generate powerful red energy blasts through their hands. * Fira (through birth) ** Hoppu (Master of Time and Form, by gift) Death Death is one of the lesser known Elemental Essences. It is the culmination of the three pieces of the DoomForce. Users have the ability to manipulate death, by means of starting it or ending it is up to the user. They also have the power to generate powerful violet energy blasts through their hands. * Garuhi (through the DoomForce of Greed, inactive) * Bamos (through the DoomForce of Evil, inactive) * Anti-Milo (through the DoomForce of Vengeance, inactive) Elements of Creation Fire Fire is one of the Elements of Creation and is one of the main elements. Its Spinjitzu is orange and red, it corresponds with the Sword of Fire and the Fire Dragon, and is generally associated with the color red. It can grant the power of Pyrokinesis, allowing the user to shoot fireballs, propel them upward, and melt matter, like the element of Ice. * Flint (birth) ** Queen Caldera (Over hundreds of years) *** Mr. Smith (Son) **** Jackson Smith (son) ***** Crane Smith (nephew) ***** Jackson Smith (reborn) Lightning Lightning is one of the Elements of Creation and is one of the main elements. It is the element of electricity — with some ties to wind as well — and it is generally associated with the color blue. Lightning has blue Spinjitzu and corresponds with the Nunchucks of Lightning and the Lightning Dragon. It can power and sometimes overload electrical devices/systems, and electrocute enemies. * First Master of Lightning ** Nicholas Rogers (over hundreds of years) *** his successor (unnamed) **** Trevor (son) Earth Earth is one of the Elements of Creation and is one of the main elements of Ogaji. It represents rock, dust, and other minerals in the ground. Earth's Spinjitzu is brown, it corresponds with the Scythe of Quakes and the Earth Dragon, and is associated with the colors brown and black. It grants the power of Geokinesis, and it can be used to cause earthquakes and fissures as well as immobilize enemies. manipulate the dust, move the tectonic plates and generate chasm and fractures and in some cases control the sand and possibly the lava as well. * Grant (birth) ** Samuel "Sammy" Strumar (over hundreds of years; inactive) Ice Ice is one of the Elements of Creation and one of the main elements. Its Spinjitzu is light blue and white, corresponds with the Shurikens of Ice and the Ice Dragon, and is generally associated with the color white. It can grant the power of cryokinesis, allowing the user to freeze enemies solid, create strong ice constructs (like escape routes), or extinguish fire. * Bruno (birth) ** Orion (Over hundreds of years) *** Robert Nevican (successor) **** Chrome (successor) ***** Shiever (successor) Creation Creation is the opposite of Destruction, and is one of the remaining essences of Darius the Creator. It's spinjitzu is a dull gold (however the current Master of Creation, G, possesses a certain color based on his preference.) It is composed of four of the six main elements (Earth, Fire, Ice, and Lightning). It can also grant the power of Materiokinesis, giving the user the ability to create and manipulate both organic and inorganic matter. * Dragons ** Darius Dark (by birth) ** Hank (First Spinjitzu Master, by birth) ** Gordon Gold (by birth) *** G Frost (through gift by the Gods) *** Serces, Sorcerer of Shadows (formerly; by Gauntlet of Creation) Elements of Destruction Darkness Darkness is the opposite of Golden Power, it is associated with the color black. It allows the user to control/manipulate darkness (shadow), to shoot powerful purple blasts, propel themselves forward (often through the air), and to create a field of absolute darkness. It also grants the users powers based on dark magic founded by Darius. * Darius Dark (by corruption) ** Bamos, Knight of Darkness (by accidentally finding Book of Darkness containing Darius's soul) *** Serces, Sorcerer of Shadows (by the murder of Bamos) *** Genesis, Deity of Existence (formerly, by murder of Serces) **** Lost Queen (by absorbing from the Book of Darkness) ***** Ben Rivers (by gift from the gods; inactive) Poison Poison is an element of destruction, associated with the color bright green. It is used to create poison and toxic clouds with special effects like Serpentine venom. The toxic clouds enable the user to poison the enemy as well. * First Master of Poison ** Damien Damnwell; Plague (over hundreds of years; inactive) Mind Mind is an element of Destruction, associated with the many colors of space. It allows the user to read other people's minds and predict their next moves, useful for evading attacks. It can also be used offensively to give the enemy a headache, and also to control other's mind. * First Master of Mind ** Neuro (over hundreds of years; inactive) Shadow Shadow is an element of Destruction, associated with the colors black and purple. It allows its user to become a shadow, and to create more shadows of themselves ready to attack the enemy. It can also be used to teleport via shadows. * Overlord (by birth) ** Serces, Sorcerer of Shadows (by accidentally finding the Book of Shadows containing the Overlord's soul, and then the possession of Genesis's nindroid form) *** Genesis, Deity of Existence (formerly; by murder of Serces) **** Raphiel (by corruption) Destruction Destruction is the opposite of Creation. It is an essence of Darius the Creator and is composed of the four main elements and possibly influenced by Darkness. It is the opposite of Creation and is light green in coloration, and a silky, silver color when repressed by the user. It gives the user control over destructive energy, and the ability to manipulate dark variants of the four elements. * Oni Demons ** Geist Phan (over hundreds of years) *** Tom Phan (Son) Secondary Elements Water Water is a secondary element in Ogaji, associated with the color neon blue and related to Ice. It gives the user the powers of hydrokinesis that can allow the user to control the water, create a water shield and spheres, blast water, and generate tidal waves. * Lar (birth) ** Zorcob Frost (over hundreds of years) *** Milo Rivers (Son) **** Nicholas Rogers (successor) ***** Timothy Rogers (Son) ****** Carlo (through gift by the Gods) ****** Milo Rivers (reborn) Energy Energy is made from the remnants of pitting Creation and Destruction against each other. It grants the user Ergokinesis, manifesting itself as the colors green and white. It allows the user to shoot powerful energy projections, create an energy force field (Elemental Shield), summon an energy motorcycle, and enhance the energy of objects (turning them green on occasions). Its Spinjitzu is green, and corresponds with the Elemental Energy Dragon. * Kenny (birth) ** Garuhi Haganey (over hundreds of years) *** Junior (Son) **** Nelly (through gift by the gods) **** Junior (reborn) Steel Steel is a secondary element in Ogaji. It is related to Earth (the metal is found in the earth), associated with the color silver. The user can use it to become entirely metal, increasing their resistance to attacks and elemental powers. It also increases the power of their attacks when in their metal form, and also augments his or her height slightly. It also grants the user the ability to turn whatever they are to touch into steel. * First Master of Steel ** Ogaji Desert Royal Family (over hundreds of years) *** Maxwell Robins (Prince, heir to the throne) **** Sheila Robins (daughter) Speed Speed is a secondary element in the world of Ogaji, associated with the color light green. It is used to go to extreme speeds, surpassing the fastest things in the world. This element also allows the user to evade attacks very easily and to land blows of their own with great efficiency. * First Master of Speed ** Julian Albert (over hundreds of years) *** Raphael (through gift by the Gods) Smoke Smoke is a secondary element in the world of Ogaji, associated with the colors red and black. It is used to evade attacks and obstacles. If it is offensive, the user can counterattack with a flurry of attacks. It can also be used defensively to teleport around, avoiding hits and confusing the enemy. * First Master of Smoke ** unnamed Mrs. Frost-Rivers (over hundreds of years) *** Ben Rivers (Son; inactive) Gravity Mind is a secondary element in the world of Ogaji, associated with the color dark green. It allows the user to read other people's minds and predict their next moves, useful for evading attacks. It can also be used offensively to give the enemy a headache, and also to control other's mind. * First Master of Gravity ** Pullumi (over hundreds of years) *** Jordan (son) Nature Nature is one of the secondary elements used in Ogaji, associated with the color nature green. It allows the user to create plants for trapping enemies or make a route to escape. It can also be used to defend oneself by creating a plant to block a projectile shot at the user. * First Master of Nature ** unnamed Mr. Roothus (over hundreds of years) *** Simon Roothus (Son) **** Sid Roothus (son) Sound Sound is one of the secondary elements used in Ogaji, associated with the color dark green. (otherwise colorless). It allows its user to create sound beams to attack a direction they aim at. This can also be used to create many noises and to manipulate one's voice to sound like others. * Zezla (birth) ** Radin (over hundreds of years) *** Jordan (son) Form Form is one of the secondary elemental powers used in Ogaji, associated with the color orange llows the user to shape-shift into another human. This allows the user to become a friend of the enemy and is useful for sneaking into places to go undercover. * First Master of Form ** Barry (over hundreds of years) *** Zachary Frost/ Hope (by gift from the gods) Amber Amber is a secondary elemental power used in Ninjago, associated with the color redThe user can copy any Elemental Master's power. This allows the user to control every element (without much experience at first), which would be useful for combat and stealth. * First Master of Amber ** unnamed Mrs. Rogers (over hundreds of years) *** Kaitlin Rogers (Daughter) **** Chad Killian (son) Wind Wind is a secondary element in Ogaji associated with the color dark green. It can grant the power of aerokinesis, enabling flight and control over winds, as well as creating strong wind gusts, generate powerful tornadoes, vortexes, launch blast of air, balls, burst, and able to propel using the wind itself as well. * First Master of Wind ** Ghost World Royal Family (over hundreds of years) *** Llide Phan (King) **** The Deicide (stolen from the God of Courage) Time Time is a secondary element in Ninjago, associated with the colors orange, green, red, and blue. With it, the user has the power of chronokinesis, enabling them to speed up, stop, reverse, and slow down the flow of time. * Aragon (by birth) * Garanah (by birth) ** Lavender Frost/ Hope (through gift from the gods) Golden Power It's usually seen as a stronger form of Creation and Energy, and is thus a combination of all the main elements (Fire, Earth, Lightning, Ice, and Energy). Unlike Creation, the Golden Power is used primarily for offensive energy attacks, and making "constructs" that appear to be mostly made of energy rather than matter. Although, the user is also able to create and control large amounts of the four main elements. Its Spinjitzu is bright gold, it is associated with the color gold, and corresponds with the Golden Dragon. * Dragons ** Gordon Gold (through birth) *** Chad Killian (as master of the Dragonbone Blade) Light Light is a secondary element in Ogajit associated with a specific color (similarly to the spectrum of light itself). It can be used defensively by turning the user invisible. In this temporary form, the user is able to evade attacks easily and even retreat. It also possesses more spiritual aspects, like giving off a shimmering aura and driving away evil. It is a form of Golden Power able to be possessed by humans. * Dragons ** Milo Rivers (through gift from the gods) *** Nicholas Rogers (successor) **** Timothy Rogers (Son) ***** Kaitlin Rogers (Daughter) ****** Chad Killian (son of Kaitlin) Wormholes "Wormholes" or Dimensional Rift Manipulation, is a tertiary Element that is associated with bright purple. So far in the history of Ogaji, only one person has been known to possess this power, and it is sometimes not even referred to as an Element. Those with the power of portals are able to create miniature dimensional rifts in Space-Time, making small Portals to send objects through. * Exio (Through unknown means; by gift from the Gods) ** Captain Zelok (through murder of Exio; inactive) Elemental Beasts Elemental Beasts are the original possessors of the main Elements of Ogaji. They are responsible for gifting the Elemental Masters their power. Known Elemental Beasts include: * [[Beast of Black Valley Temple|'Shaderoc]]: 'Also known as the Beast of Black Valley Temple, Shaderoc is the Elemental Beast of Sound. * 'Electropus: 'The Elemental Beast of Lightning * [[Shape-Shifter|'Shape-Shifter]]''': '''The Elemental Beast of Form * '''Fire Fang: '''The Elemental Beast of Fire, also known as the King/ Queen of the Pyro Snakes. Trivia * Each First Elemental Master is the same of those from Ninjago, meaning that for example, Kai and Crane both have the same original ancestor. Category:Elemental Masters Category:Character List Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:2018 Category:2019 Category:Milo's Adventures Category:Closing the Circles Category:Rebirth Category:Ogaji Origins Category:Groups Category:Hero teams